


The Purrposal

by bonernas



Series: Catdad Ironhusbands [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catdad!AU, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jonathan Rhodes-Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mochi Rhodes-Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Susu Rhodes-Stark, TSCU - Tony Stark Catlady Universe, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is the most oblivious idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because Tony is DENSE and Jim knows but he loves his bf anyway, featuring the feline trio, honestly guys this is just hella gay and sweet and probably diabetes-inducing, rated Teen for the slightest implication of smut/making out, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonernas/pseuds/bonernas
Summary: Tony lost something. Rhodey offers his help. But sometimes you only know what you’ve been looking for when you find it.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Catdad Ironhusbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609588
Kudos: 54





	The Purrposal

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the same timeline as Snowball Kitten and James Rhodes: Strategic Genius by the feline trio's co-parent, kayytx. You'll be able to understand the story without reading them, but you definitely should!
> 
> The drawer incident actually happened to me, by the way. Shout out to my (very small, very black) cat Phoebe for giving me the best fic ideas!
> 
> The biggest thanks to ruffaled for beta reading this! <3000

“Honeeey?”  
“What?”   
“Where’s my super suit?”  
“ _Whaaat??_ ” 

“Where the _hell_ did she go?” 

Rhodey drew his attention away from the movie he was watching. It’s not like he was able to actually concentrate on it anyway, ever since Tony slid into the room wearing his fuzzy socks ten minutes ago, and started opening drawers and doors, growing more and more frantic each time. Mochi, who had been sleeping on Rhodey's lap, posing as a fluffy white bun, woke up from the ruckus and hopped off the couch to find a less noisy spot somewhere else in the house; and, honestly, Rhodey couldn’t blame her. 

“You good there, Tones?” He asked over his shoulder, though he doubted he'd get a proper answer. Ever since he and his boyfriend moved in together two years ago, those hectic outbursts with Tony forgetting about everything and everyone within a two-mile radius became one of the less pleasant parts of their everyday life. 

Don’t get him wrong, Rhodey loved waking up next to this beautiful disaster of a man, brushing back the mess of curls and watch those Bambi eyes flutter open. His military operations had him exposed to raw, untouched wilderness all over the planet, from desert sunrise to dusk setting over a snow-covered tundra. None of those ever had him stop and stare as when Tony’s soft, chocolatey gaze fell on him, spreading a warmth he almost felt physically. 

But while Rhodey was a romantic at heart, as well as hopelessly in love with his oldest friend, he also was a calm and rational man - you’d never see him run around like a headless chicken in search for anything. Whenever something would be misplaced (and Rhodey liked to make clear that he was in no way affiliated with losing it in the first place), he would track it down systematically. 

Tony, however, was different. He could hyper-fixate on a scientific concept for weeks, only to then revolutionize it in his basement workshop on a Friday afternoon. He kept track of a multitude of important things with an ease Rhodey only could envy. But if Tony discovered his favourite hoodie, the Stark Tech drafts Pepper had been expecting for weeks or Jonathan’s catnip toy weren’t where he assumed they’d be, the genius was gone in no time. You could set a countdown from ninety seconds down and watch him turn from chill to hysteric once it hit zero. 

The time must’ve been up way before Tony dashed into their living room. Rhodey's question went unheard and the bang of the highboard’s bottom drawer sounded particularly final. Rhodey hopped over the backrest with a small sigh - this goddamn hectic! - and squatted down next to one of the world’s richest people squirming on the ground, face pressed into the small gap between the expensive leather couch and the Italian oak floorboards , cooing and frolicking with a tremor in his voice that replaced Rhodey’s bewilderment with worry. 

“Care to tell me what you’re looking for?” 

“-t now, she’s gotta be here _somewhere,_ f'god's sake..”, came the muffled response. Rhodey gave his nose a small rub with his knuckle, more to gather himself than to cure an itch; he then hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Tony’s cargo pants and tugged him closer, ignoring the small yelp of protest, and cupped his boyfriend’s face firmly. Rhodey would tear up over the pout Tony sported later, he had to remain serious now. 

“Babe. We talked about this. Stop making yourself all panicky and tell me what’s up.” Rhodey emphasized every sentence with planting a kiss on the absolute mess of curls, and with each, Tony’s grip on his wrists loosened a little. Finally he let some of his tension slip and leaned into Rhodey's touch, still a bit out of breath from crawling all over the floor. His eyes were suspiciously bright when he finally answered.

“It’s Susu. I can’t find her! I looked for her all day, went through every room twice, I checked the laundry, all the drawers, I shook the treat box til I spilt half of them on the stairs, JARVIS went through the tapes for the last 48 hours, I checked _all_ the beds and scratch trees. She. Is. Gone.” He huffed and slumped down against Rhodey’s chest, who immediately wound him into a hug. 

“I lost my baby, Platypus. Probably locked her out days ago without even noticing and now she got run over by a car or froze to death or the Chitauri abducted her to-” 

“ _Tony_ ”, he cut off his boyfriend’s ramblings “First of all, nobody freezes to death in Malibu, especially not in June. Second of all, if she really had gotten lost outside, JARVIS wouldn’t have tracked her chip to still be inside this house. That was the very first thing you told him to do, remember?” 

Tony nodded, his hair tickling Rhodey’s cheek. “Remind me to enhance the accuracy down to the very inch she’s standing on”, he mumbled against his boyfriend’s shoulder, hands gripping tighter on the fabric of Rhodey’s henley, his cheek vibrating from the chuckle the taller man let out. 

“Anything, babe . But first let’s get you a snack and some water. Something’s telling me you haven’t eaten all day. And then we’ll find Susu together.” 

Tony frowned at that suggestion, and Rhodey would've laughed out loud ‘cause it made him look _so much_ like that genius, stubborn teenage boy that burst into his dorm room years ago, throwing his world upside down. Instead, he just smiled into Tony’s disastrous bedhead one last time before urging him towards the pantry. 

Five minutes later, a granola-munching Tony followed Rhodey around as they searched for the smallest member of their feline bunch. It’s been almost a year since the two of them had adopted the pitch-black ball of fluff along with their oldest cat, Jonathan. Officially, they were brought into their little family to keep their first furbaby, Mochi, company; in reality, 

Rhodey had suggested taking in another cat after Mochi declared him his favourite person, and after Tony became less and less efficient in hiding that he was genuinely hurt by this decision. 

While Jonathan never missed the opportunity to strut all over Tony’s face with a satisfied purr every morning, Susu and him grew especially close. Of course, Tony turned down any attempt of Rhodey’s to point out how much alike they were - tiny, soft, energetic bundles of joy, always on the jump to their next adventure, experiencing the world around them with a mind so sharp and a curiosity so insatiable Rhodey gave up on trying to understand them long ago. And every time he thought he finally had it sorted out, discovered the pattern, they’d turn around and surprise him with an entire new facette. But yeah, he was totally making all of that up. 

They decided to start with their bedroom, since this was where Susu was most likely to be found - if she wasn't napping in one of the twelve cat beds scattered in Tony's workshop. While both Jonathan and Mochi mastered the art of _coincidentally_ wanting to take a nap in the room you were already in, Susu never made her affection for Tony a secret. Rhodey often caught her checking in on Tony between naps with her high-pitched meows, her soft purrs, sometimes shamelessly bumping her head into his arm until he caved in and gave her some much-needed belly rubs. Those two chaotic goblins clinging to each other like conjoined twins made it even more suspicious that Susu hadn't been seen for some hours now. 

Rhodey tried his best to hide that he began to worry about the kitten's sudden disappearance. With Tony still padding along behind him, he entered the bedroom and decided to start his search counterclockwise. Rhodey made sure to include Tony as best as he could, make him feel useful and not spiral further down; he asked him to hold up the sheets while he tried to squeeze under the bed with soft coos, or made Tony get the treats while he went through the first third of their wardrobe. Tony did as he was told, way calmer now as if Rhodey's presence alone helped him to not lose his marbles. 

He was in the middle of searching the top of their wardrobe as well as the upper compartments, when Rhodey heard a soft "Oh!" from across the room, where their dresser stood. He half jumped, half tumbled down the chair he was standing on and hurried over to where Tony hunched over the second to bottom drawer - the one with the old shirts Tony wore in his workshop. Rhodey sat down next to him, hand reaching to pull his boyfriend into a comforting hug, when he caught a glimpse of _why_ Tony was on the verge of crying. 

Two very yellow, very sleepy-looking spots were blinking up to him from between two stacks of black shirts. He now realized that Tony wasn't sobbing, but non-stop mumbling to the little black cat squeezed into the already crammed drawer; a wild mix of profanities and affectionate murmurs. Rhodey let out a sigh of relief and reached over Tony's shoulder to scratch Susu's ear, much to her delight. 

"-was so worried you stupid tiny fur noodle... checked this drawer like three times and you didn't even wake up", his boyfriend croaked and quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, before bending down and planting a big smooch on the kitten's head. Susu responded with a friendly mewl and nuzzled her face against Tony's cheek as if she hadn't been M.I.A. for the past few hours, as if she was just checking in on him as usual, and yeah, _now_ Tony cried. 

Carefully he wiggled his hands around Susu's tummy, lifting her a bit before placing one hand underneath her hind legs for support. But Susu, who had been fast asleep not even two minutes ago, wasn't so eager to leave her hideout yet, and when Tony pulled her closer to his chest, two of the shirts came along with the cat, attached to her claws only by a couple of threads. And with the shirts and a small thud, something else fell to the floor, and Rhodey's heart jumped to his throat. 

"What's that? You've been hoarding treasures in there, you stinky gremlin?", Tony cooed, Susu pressed against him with one hand as he leaned down. Rhodey suppressed a small yelp; he had forgotten _what_ he had put in that drawer until now. He tried to snatch it before Tony could see what it was, but both his hands had been too busy with running his boyfriend's back up and down in soothing circles. A slim, calloused hand closed around the fine leather, and the soft words muttered into the kitten's fur faded into silence. 

Rhodey waited for a reaction, any reaction, but Tony just sort of froze, staring at the box he held, dumbstruck. He had no doubt Tony recognized the logo embossed into the lid immediately, connected the dots, and the longer the only audible sound was Susu purring like a fuzzy Bentley, the more anxious he became. 

"Rhodey, is this what I think it is?" He didn't look at the taller man, just slowly turned the box over and over in his hand, brows furrowed. Well, that wasn't exactly a No, right? With gentle fingers Rhodey took the box from Tony's grasp and flipped the lid open with his thumb, his eyes not leaving Tony's face. 

The frown slipped off his boyfriend's features like a heap of snow from a rooftop, his eyes glistening with emotion and a sob tugging on the corner of his mouth. Tony lifted Susu a bit higher, buried his face in her fur for a second before he gently sat her down on the dresser, and reached to touch the slim metal band sitting in a bed of dark velvet. 

"It's made from our suits' old chest plates. Y’know, that ‘piece of my heart’ thing. It’s sappy I know, but I liked it better than some fancy white gold or platinum," Rhodey explained, more to calm his nerves than to actually share the info. Tony remained quiet, his thumb brushing over the anthracite metal, separated by a thin line of hot rod red and the tiny aquamarine sitting on top of it. Was that a smile? Yeah, but a sad one. Rhodey waited in anticipation for Tony to say something. 

"I, um... I guess you want to keep that now." Rhodey's heart death-dropped from his throat to the soles of his feet. _What?_

"Tones, what are you talking about?" While he spoke, he set down the ring box on top of the dresser, where Susu gave it a curious sniff.

"I spent way more time on coming up with the perfect moment to give it to you than I'm willing to admit. The only reason I haven't asked to put it on your finger yet is 'cause I'm having the hardest time finding words for just how much I love you, and how happy it'd make me to be at your side, as your husband." 

Tony still didn't look at him, arms wrapped around himself tightly and, oh no, Rhodey knew what that meant. They were back to spiraling, but the different kind. Quickly he closed the gap between them, his hands squeezing into the space between Tony's biceps and ribs, gently forcing his crossed arms apart. The smaller man giggled involuntarily, and shied away from getting wound into yet another hug, but Rhodey wasn't having any of it; his hands remaining on Tony's waist, he pushed slowly, but firmly, until his boyfriend had to give in to the pressure. 

Stumbling backwards until he hit the bed, Tony found himself harboured in by Rhodey's arms on either side of his face, anchored down by the taller man hovering over him, so close he could feel Rhodey's warm breath on his neck. It was hard letting your insecurities take the best of you, when the man you loved smiled down at you warm and tender like that. 

Tony had a history with pushing through hard times alone, no one there to offer him comfort, even if he _had_ been able to ask for it. Rhodey knew that isolating himself became one of Tony's default responses to emotional stress, and he tried his best to let him know, at least physically, that he didn't need to endure everything alone. Little did he know that for Tony, every kiss and every hug felt like a heating pad on an aching muscle. 

"Tony. You're the most brilliant yet most dense man I've ever met. Honestly, who looks at an engagement ring and goes 'Oh, whoops! Must've been a mistake, that can't possibly be for me'? I've spent years trying to figure out how that beautiful mind of yours works, and all it got me was a thinning hairline. So, Tones. Babe. Tell me what on earth makes you think I wouldn't wanna marry you right here, right now?" 

Tony squirmed around beneath him, his eyes glistening again; Rhodey didn't move an inch. They'd talk this out, and they'd do it now, before Tony fled into his workshop and had JARVIS lock him out for three days straight. 

"I- it's just...", Tony started, rather at a loss of words than reluctant to open up to his boyfriend; but eventually, the dam broke. 

"I don't see how you could possibly wanna marry me after I spent all day going bonkers over a _cat_ , after I roamed the entire house twice, like an _idiot_ , cried about seven times and didn't even _think_ of asking you for help 'til you physically dragged me away from crawling underneath the couch and- and", he caught a quick breath, before continuing twice as fast "And I'm clearly not fit to be a good and supportive husband to you when I can't even keep my shit together over a trifle like this, and just bottle up instead of asking for help, when I disappointed you _and_ Susu with acting like an actual five-year-old and I don't even know wh-" 

The rest of the sentence was muffled by Rhodey's lips on his, taking the breath for further rambling straight out of his lungs. The first sobs escaped Tony, and Rhodey switched to covering his face with pecks, kissing away the tear on his temple, brushing a thumb over the corner of his mouth until it lifted up into a tiny smile. Underneath him, Tony’s body was pliant now, and he just let Rhodey shield him from the world. 

“Sweetheart. Dearest idiot mechanic. You may have synthesized a new element, but being brilliant apparently made you forget that you threw no less than seven birthday parties for your bots. And that I attended all of them. Going feral over a missing cat is not what makes me love you less, it’s what made me fall for you in the first place. You care about things most people wouldn’t even notice. The only idiot here? Clearly me for waiting so long with proposing and finally make you mine, with _all_ your quirks. If you want, that is,” he added quickly. 

And now Tony beamed, and he sobbed, and he hiccuped all at once, and goodness gracious how did he manage to look so disastrous yet so _beautiful_ , Rhodey would never get used to this. Slender fingers tugged on his neck, pulling him into another kiss. 

“Of course I wanna marry my Platypus. ‘course I wanna be yours”, Tony muttered against his lips, the tears rolling down his face not only his now. Rhodey smiled into the kiss, hands finding their way into Tony’s hair, lips trailing down the arch of Tony’s neck like they did countless times before. And when he got a soft, delicate moan as an answer it really couldn’t get any better- Only that it could. 

“Hang in there for a sec”, Rhodey muttered and got up, scurrying over to where he left the ring on the dresser, with Susu guarding it like a fluffy loaf of bread. He reached for the box when a streak of muffled cusses erupted behind him. 

“G’dammit _Jonathan!_ Off my face you fuzzy bastard I’m. Not. Catnip!” 

Rhodey turned around just in time to see the big grey tabby stretching out contentedly all over Tony’s head, as if he were his favourite toy. Tony’s efforts to get Jonathan off of him were sabotaged by Mochi, who had entered the room along with the older cat, and now took a seat on Tonys arm, making it useless in the man’s attempt to not suffocate. Rhodey grabbed both Susu and the box and hurried over to save his boyfriend - no! - his fiance. 

“Didn’t strike you as the one to wear fur, Tones”, he quipped as he lifted the tabby off of Tony. Jonathan shot him a disgraceful look, before he scattered off to see if he could find some more of the treats Tony spilt earlier; Mochi and Susu followed heel. While Tony sat up and wiped the cat hair off his face with his shirt, Rhodey smiled down on him, opening the box once more to finally place the ring where it belonged. The small ‘click’ made Tony look up; and when Rhodey reached for his hand, and the cool metal settled against his flesh, his smile didn’t falter for a second. 

“So, Babe,” Rhodey spoke after a minute of silence. He leaned forward until their lips met, softly pushing further, and Tony let himself sink back all too willingly. “Wanna pick up where we left off?” 


End file.
